A Broken Home
by hudmelsonberry
Summary: Sam made a promise to protect Stevie and Stacy. He didn't know just how life-threatening it would end up being. But with the help of an unexpected ally, maybe he can pull through. One-Shot! R&R!


**So I decided to write this when I found out that Sam takes his little brother and sister to stay in a motel. I got curious as to why and this popped into my mind! It's probably nowhere close to anything that would ever happen on the show, but I tried to keep everyone in character just the same. Hopefully it works!**

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. There was no way I'd be able to go to school like this - everyone would ask what happened to my face. Sure, I could lie, but that would take more effort than I had at the moment. I sat on the edge of the bathtub, wondering how my life had gotten this way. It didn't used to be like this, quite the opposite, actually. But then Mom got sick and Dad started drinking and... now here I was, locked in a bathroom with a black eye, afraid to come out.

Last night scared me. Not because Dad had hit me, but because of how close he had been to hitting Stevie. He could use me as his punching bag all he wanted, but I'd be damned if he ever tried to go near Stevie or Stacy. Before Mom had gotten really sick, she'd made me promise to always watch out for them, no matter what. And I wasn't about to break that promise.

After ten minutes that felt like an hour, I'd composed myself enough to start thinking rationally. I reached into the cabinet under the sink, searching until I found the make up bag Mom hadn't used in years. Being a guy, I didn't know which to use, but decided that something called concealer was what I needed (I needed to conceal something, after all). I tried to blend the make up in as much as I could and, when I was satisfied that I'd gotten the worst covered, I left the bathroom and went to go get Stevie and Stacy.

"Guys," I whispered, shaking the two small masses bundled under the covers of my bed. "Come on, you have to go to school." They both sat up, their blonde hair matted to their heads and their blue eyes clouded with sleep. "Out of bed, you two." I picked them both up and made sure they were still awake while I went to get them clothes. Back in my room, I helped them get dressed and brushed their hair and made sure they brushed their teeth. "Let's go, guys. You're going to be late." So was I, but Stevie and Stacy were more important.

"Sammie," Stevie said as we walked out to the car. "Why did Daddy do that to you last night?"

I didn't want to ruin his innocence so I avoided the question by saying, "Get in the car, Stevie. And after school, you, me, and Stacy are going to go on a little adventure." I was planning on taking them to a motel until I figured out what to with Dad. I already had their suitcases in my trunk so we wouldn't have to come back here at all.

"Really?" His nine-year-old face lit up. "To where?"

"It's a surprise," I replied as I helped Stacy with her seat belt. I got in the front seat and drove in the direction of their school. Pulling into the lot, I led them into the building and explained to the receptionist that I'd had car troubles, therefore making them late. She nodded and handed me a clipboard to sign. When I did, I crouched down to hug them. "I love you guys so much." I tried to keep the tears out of my voice. "Now be good or you aren't getting your surprise." Stacy nodded fervently - the girl was a sucker for surprises, like most seven-year-olds.

"Okay, Sammie," Stevie replied. "See you later, alligator."

"In a while, crocodile," I said, getting to my feet and leaving the office, glancing back to make sure they were okay.

Just like I always did.

* * *

><p>I rushed into Spanish and murmured an apology to Mr. Schue. Everyone's eyes were on me as I slid into my seat next to Kurt. "You okay?" he asked. I grunted in response and busied myself with getting my books out of my bag and making sure they were all perfectly straight on my desk. I could feel Kurt's eyes on me all class, but I kept my own straight ahead, ignoring him.<p>

When the bell rang, I bolted out of the classroom at top speed, intent on getting to my locker without anyone stopping me. But when I heard Kurt's voice, I knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "Go away, Kurt," I said, not looking back as I continued to walk.

But apparently the words "go away" weren't in Kurt Hummel's voacbulary because he continued to walk behind me, eventually cornering me at my locker. "When did it happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I fumbled with my lock a couple of times before giving up and resting my head against the cool metal of my locker.

"I think you do, Sam," he said that "I am superior to you" voice I'm not sure he even know he used. "Who hit you?" he asked in a kinder tone, lowering his voice so only I could hear him.

I looked around to make sure no one else had heard, then grabbed his arm. "Come with me." I dragged him to the nearest bathroom. After checking all the stalls to make sure we were alone, I said, "How did you know?" I needed to know so I could correct it and make sure no one else found out.

"Well, for one thing," he said with a smile, "you have absolutely _no _concept on how to use make up. I could see it from a mile off." Damn, and I thought I'd done a pretty good job. "And, two... I just know."

"How?" Did his dad hit him, too? Somehow I couldn't imagine Burt Hummel ever laying a hand on Kurt. But maybe looks were deceiving...

"You first," he replied as he started to tenderly wipe off my horrible make up job. "Who hit you, Sam?" he repeated.

"My dad," I said before I could stop myself. "He - he gets drunk sometimes and just decides that he needs someone to take out whatever the fuck is going on in his life on. It's usually me, but last night... last night it was almost my little brother Stevie." He finished reapplying my make up and I turned to examine myself in the mirror. Holy shit, he was really good at that. "Thanks, Kurt. So, how exactly did you know someone hit me?"

"Blaine's dad hits him sometimes," he stated matter-of-factly, as if commenting on the weather and not the fact that his boyfriend got turned into a human punching bag on occasion. "He doesn't, you know, like the fact that he's gay so he hits him to, like, beat the gay out of him or something." He sounded so upset that I regretted bringing it up. I knew from firsthand experience that, even if it wasn't your pain, it still stung like a bitch.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

"Can you make it through the rest of the day?"

"I - I don't know. I'm really worried about Stevie and Stacy. I don't want them to get hurt."

Kurt nodded and patted my cheek. "Go, Sam. Go get Stevie and Stacy and get out of here. Do you have somewhere safe to saty?"

"I was going to take them to a motel."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me. At any time, no questions asked. Okay?"

"Thanks, Kurt." Then, to my surprise, I pulled him into a hug. "I really appreciate it, man."

"Don't mention it, Sam. Seriously." We looked at each other for another minute, then exited the bathroom. We went our separate ways, him to class and me to the place I really needed to be.

Protecting Stevie and Stacy.

**Was that cute or was that cute? I know it's probably so far from what's going to happen on the show, but I thought I'd give it a go, anyway. So, did I make it believable? Could you actually see this as a scene between Chris Colfer and Chord Overstreet? And what about the part with Stevie and Stacy? Was that realistic, too?**

**Review!**


End file.
